cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Westin Phipps
Overview __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Wiggy the Brit * Regent Korol New Contact(s) * Terrence Dobbs There's a professional exterminator called Terrence Dobbs who deals with the Arachnoid problem in Grandville. He's looking for some help with his work. Dobbs is a bit rough around the edges, but he's good at his job. Information Proprieter of Haven House Most people look on poor Westin Phipps as an unsung hero of the Rogue Isles, a lone man of principle determined to do what's right and stand up for the weak and the powerless, even in the face of Arachnos. But you know better. Westin Phipps is a tool of Arachnos. A ruthless man with a heart of rust, Phipps was planted by Arachnos to take up the role of a crusader for the downtrodden before a real one could show up. Any good he does for the poor of Grandville is offset by all the information he funnels into Arachnos. Would-be heroes, vigilantes, and rebels have all fallen victim to the false safety of Haven House. And Westin Phipps continues his work, ready to lure in more. Initial Contact What could you possibly want here, you fiend? You've hurt enough of the good people of these islands with your villainy! Hold on. Okay, no one's looking. Sorry for the outburst, but we must keep up appearances. I can't do my job amongst the downtrodden if people don't trust me, you see. The only reason I can stand playing the noble crusader among the poor is that it makes betraying their few miserable hopes all the more satisfying. I may have to put up this little act again in the future, but I'll make sure that you get any information you need to keep the downtrodden, well, down. Store Westin Phipps sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 40 Natural Single-Origin Enhancements * Level 45 Natural Single-Origin Enhancements Story Arc Miss Francine the Freakshow teacher Souvenir: A Class Syllabus The class syllabus is stained by blood and machine oil. You pried it from the mechanical clutches of one of the students of: Miss Francine the Freakshow teacher It all started when Westin Phipps, the crooked proprietor of Haven House, had a problem. It seems that members of the Freakshow had changed from all-destroying party machines into altruistic bandits, robbing from Arachnos to give to the poor of Rogue Isles. Phipps asked you to put a stop to it. You barged in when the Freaks were sacking an Arachnos warehouse, and took them down. You also found clues to the source of the problem: A school teacher named Miss Francine Primm. Westin Phipps used his connections with the poor and downtrodden people of the isles, betraying their trust to find out where Miss Francine would be. Armed with that information you moved in to capture her. Along the way, you found out that she had received some aid from Longbow. It seems that Paragon's undercover law enforcement division had sicovered that some of Miss Francine's students used to hang out with Weaver-1, the genius engineer who had designed much of Arachnos' technology. But your job was to catch Francine Primm, so you just filed that away for later. It was only a little later that Phipps learned that the heroes Luminary and Blue Steel had broken Francine Primm out of Arachnos detention. Using his sources, he pin-pointed her at an underwater Longbow base, and sent you in to bring her back to Arachnos captivity. Blue Steel was already back in Paragon City, so you just had to fight past Longbow Soldiers, Miss Francine's remaining Freakshow students, and Luminary herself to bring the hapless school teacher in. She had sharp words for you, but you have to give her credit. Even knowing the horros she was in for in Arachnos' interrogation pits, she was still strong and brave in the end. You kept this class syllabus afterwards. Each blood-stained page of it is fulled with the promise of new chances at the future. Promises you made sure will never come true. You took it as a trophy, but every time you look at it, all you can see are Francine Primm's eyes looking into your own as the Arachnos guards took her away. The Rebels '''Souvenir: A feathered mantle This shoulder-mantle of white feathers belonged to the heroine Swan, until you captured her. She'd foolishly tried to help out a group of renegade Arachnos who might have grown into a real threat. Too bad for them they crossed your path in an escapade you remember simple as The Rebels Westin Phipps had heard rumors going around among the wretches who frequent Haven House that a group of Rebel Arachnos from Warburg had left Marshal Blitz's service and struck out on their own. According to the word on the street, they were now hiding in Grandville, right under Lord Recluse's feet. Phipps had learned a likely location for one of their leaders, and had come up with a plan to catch the rest. First, he sent you in defeat one of the Rebels, a Fortunata named Amyelee, and steal her ID. Once that was done, Phipps could have another Fortunata impersonate her to draw out more of the Rebels and learn who was helping them. It wasn't long before Fortunata Millia's impersonation of the Captured Amelee paid off. She'd learned who was helping the rebels, but needed your help to get out. It turns out that Rebels were getting assistance from Longbow and Swan of the Vindicators in exchange for information on Weaver-1, Arachnos' chief engineer. You got her out with the information all right, but her fate after that sounded grim. Westin Phipps has no qualms about keeping his secrets. The remaining rebels tried to make a break for it and hid out with Longbow. Too bad for them Phipps knew where to send you. You made a clean sweep of it. Both of the remaining Rebel leaders, the data, and you even captured the heroine Swam. They let you keep her feathered mantle as a trophy before Arachnos guards took her away. Missions Destroy school books Briefing Ah, we have so much to do. I'm afraid that we're on the verge of an epidemic of hope and progress throughout the Rogue Isles. The problems that would cause Arachnos are too numerous to state. Now, where to begin? I know just the thing. Some well meaning souls from Paragon City have recently donated a shipment of school books to the poor of the isles. These books are a problem for two reasons. Firstly, they contradict the official truth as told by Arachnos. Secondly, it's in the best interest of the isles to keep the poor uneducated, and thus easily manipulated. So, those books will all just need to go. Mission Acceptance Delightful. Now, the books are being guarded by volunteers from the sickeningly well meaning Paragon Police, but they're really not targets, they're just in the way. Oh, you'll have to excuse me, someone's coming. Must play the part, you know. *ahem* You monster! How could you even contemplate such a thing? The children of the isles need those books if they're to have any chance in life! And then to come here and torment us with this. I'll call the police, I will. I mean it! Now, get out of Haven House! Mission Objective(s) Look at all these Paragon Police volunteers who came all this way to risk their lives protecting some books. Haven't they learned there are easier ways to make a living? *Destroy school books **6 book shipments to destroy You destroyed all the book shipments Debriefing I've heard all about it. People have been coming into haven house absolutely despondent all day, full with news of your work and blather about their broken hopes and dreams. Excellent work. I think I'm going to like working with you. Stop Freakshow altruism Briefing People in Haven house have been talking about a change among some group of Freakshow. It seems that a group of them have stopped wreaking havoc, and have started helping people. They're robbing from Arachnos and giving to the poor of the isles. Nothing makes my job betraying the hopes of the hopeless more difficult than altruism, particularly when it's bad people who are the ones setting a good example. They have to be stopped before this spreads, and I would like you to take care of it. Mission Acceptance My sources tell me that the Freaks are about to raid an Arachnos base for supplies to give to the needy. Wipe them all out, and that should put a damper on things for the moment. The trouble is, I have no idea why the Freaks are behaving like this. If you can find out why, it might help us clip the wings of this problem before it gets away from us. Mission Objective(s) Looks like the Freaks have already cleared Arachnos out of here. * Defeat all Freaks in base ** Find clue to Freak behavior You put an end to the Freakshow's random good deeds. Clue: Freakshow Homework You've found pages of half-finished homework. There are math sections, a few pages of spelling, and a complete 3 paragraph book report. It looks like one of the Freaks was in the middle of working on it when you attacked. It even has the class he was taking written on it, along with the name of his teacher: Miss Francine Primm. Clue: School books You found a set of school books tucked in a backpack carried by the Freakshow Tank 'T33ch@h'Z p3t'. Inside his binder, there's a list of his classes, his homework, and what days and times he's supposed to attend something called 'Miss Francine's Primm's Secondary School'. The one really puzzling thing, though, is how could T33ch@h'Z p3t have had such good handwriting? He didn't even have hands! It boggles the mind. Debriefing Is it done? Excellent! I can't wait to.. Someone's coming, let me get into character! You monster! You fiend! How dare you come here to gloat in my face! I'll not cower down to your bullying! Many people were relying on the supplies those brave Freakshow liberated. Why must villains like you stomp on everything good that might happen to... Are they gone? Good. Sorry about that, must keep up appearances, you know. Well, with the information you found, it sounds like this 'Miss Francine' is the real problem here. I'll ask around. Stop Miss Francine Briefing Now that I knew what to look for, it was easy to find out what's been going on.. It seems that a young woman has made it her personal mission to rehabilitate some of the unsavory elements around here. There are a number of Freakshow who've grown quite attached to this plucky young school teacher, and I fear that she's rubbing off on them. This Miss Francine is becoming a shining beacon of hope. So, I'm afraid that little light must be snuffed out. Mission Acceptance I'm glad you agree. I've had some difficulty pinning down Miss Francine. Her Freakshow friends like to move her around to keep people like you and me from finding her. But she's made a bit of an incautious error. It seems that she's trying to set up a little school, of all things. I told people that I'd like to help her, but I discovered that she's already getting help from an outside source. It seems that school supplies are being funneled to her, and then left in a forgotten warehouse. With the class schedule you found and my own connections, I think I've found out where and when the next pick-up is. I'm told that she eventually plans to turn the place into a school-room! Can you imagine it? 'Miss Francine's school for Freaks'! The very image of Freakshow sitting in rows of desks is hilarious. It would almost be worth letting her continue her work just for that, but no. Your job is to capture her, and find out where those supplies are coming from. No doubt the Freaks she's teaching will try to protect her, but I assure you that Dreck and the other Freakshow who aren't taking classes with that little troublemaker want her out of the picture as much as I do. Mission Objective(s) Time to catch the source of all the trouble: A good hearted school teacher who wants to help people. * Catch Miss Francine ** 4 clues to find ** Kidnap Miss Francine ** Escape with Miss Francine You captured Miss Francine and found out who was funding her. Clue: School Supplies This crate contains all kinds of school supplies. Books, paper, calculators, even some laptops. As you grab some of the valuable items, you notice that everything here is from the Paragon City Public School District. Clue: Student files These folders contain the class records of Miss Francine's students. She's charted their improvement, and where they need help. She also has notes about their personal lives here and there. Seems that a number of the Freaks have been very candid with her about their personal problems. You take a moment to skim through some of Miss Francine's earnest notes about the pathetic wasted lives of her students for a good laugh, until you see something that makes your blood run cold: Some of her Freakshow students used to hang out with a slumming Arachnos technician. Miss Francine learned a lot about Arachnos' inner workings from talking with them. The thing that makes this really interesting is that the Arachnos tech they were slumming with wasn't just any technician. It was Weaver-1, the master designer responsible for much of Arachnos' technology. That could be some pretty explosive information. Clue: A thank you letter Dear Miss Luminary, I would like to thank you for all your help getting supplies for my classes. I know that you and Longbow have put a great deal of effort to helping me, and exposed yourselves to some danger in order to get these supplies through, so I wanted to thank you again for all that you've done. Yes, now that you mention it, I do remember one of my students mentioning a 'Weaver-1'. He was an Arachnos science officer who used to party with them. What I was told, I was told in confidence, so I'm not sure I should relay it. But if Statesman himself is interested, well, it must be important. Let me think on it. Francine Primm PS - Your notes on 'L33T' have also helped me a great deal, though most of my students think it's funny when I try to use it. Thank you again. Debriefing Oh, there will be such sweet anguish when word gets out that little Miss Francine Primm was captured. Serves her right for giving some hope to this trash. So, she was getting her help from Longbow, was she? Well, Arachnos will lock her away and pry every single shred of what she learned about us from her pretty little head. Whatever's left of her will be dumped on the street. Hmmm... I'll have to make sure that she makes her way here to Haven House. I'll put her broken little form to work on the staff to show my charity. And when people see what became of her, it will send them further into despair. That is what I call job satisfaction. Recapture Miss Francine within 90 minutes Briefing Well, something rather extraordinary has occurred. It seems that Paragon City's finest took action to help poor little Francine. Luminary and Blue Steel broke her out of Arachnos custody! These kind of last-minute heroic rescues cannot be tolerated. She has to be recaptured. Blue Steel's been sighted back in Paragon City, so it's probably just Luminary and Longbow protecting her right now. And, luckily for us, some of her friends have unknowingly betrayed her location to me. This will still be difficult. I've heard that Luminary is very powerful, and there will be numerous Longbow guards. You'll have to move fast. You'll only have 90 minutes before they can get her back to Paragon City. And you may want to take allies with you. Luminary is no push-over. Mission Acceptance There's no time to lose. Now, as I mentioned, Luminary is probably still guarding her, so I'd recommend you bring some cronies along if you don't have them already. We cannot allow Miss Francine to get away. What she knows is too dangerous. Well, and I do want to see her reduced to a broken wreck for all the trouble she's caused me, but that's purely personal. Mission Objective(s) Part of you has to wonder what grim fate awaits Miss Francine Primm if you catch her. * Recapture Miss Francine (Timed, 90 minutes) ** Kidnap Miss Francine ** Escape with Miss Francine You re-captured Miss Francine, and returned her to the harsh care of Arachnos. Notable NPCs * Luminary (Elite Boss) Debriefing Oh, poor little Francine Primm. I've got channels in Arachnos, I'm going to get every minute of her destruction recorded. Hmmm... I think I might even leak it out around the isles. Seeing the horrors visited on that girl should crush people's spirits all the more, and keep the next one like her away for some time. Miss Primm in Arachnos' captivity, the Freakshow back to normal, and even Luminary sent to the repair shop! Oh, I really must thank you! You've made this such a good day! Help Phipps in his plan against the Arachnos Rebels Briefing The wretches at Haven House are all twittering about an odd turn of events. Several of the Arachnos Renegades who were formerly serving with Marshal Blitz's Warburg rebels have left his banner and gone into hiding. The rumors on the street is that they're hiding here in Grandville, of all places. Now, I should report this immediately, but there are some things you can find out with treachery that you just can't get with an assault squad. I've got a little plan to find out how these rebels came to be here, and I'd like your help to set it in motion and finish it up. It will be dangerous, so you might want to bring some others along. I should have the budget for it, if I water down the gruel I feed the guests. Mission Acceptance Here's what we're going to do: First, I need you to go to one of the Rebels' gathering spots. I've learned that one of their leaders is a Fortunata named Amelee. I want you to defeat her and all the others around her, and take her identification. Return that to me, and I'll have a Fortunata I know ready to take her place. She'll have a terrible story to tell about how she's being hunted by the villain who wiped out her cohorts. That should give her enough time to find out just who's helping these rebels, and set the rest of them up to fall. Mission Objective(s) * Defeat Fortunata Amelee & Crew ** Find Information You defeated Amelee and got her id codes. Clue: Partial Dossier You found this information on one of the computers in the Arachnos Rebel's base. The main part of the file in encrypted, but the unencrypted part of it appears to be a personnel dossier on Weaver-1, Arachnos' master technologist. A short note accompanies the file: 'S - You'll get all the details later, once you've proven you can deliver on your part. We're ready to strike the blow, but I must re-iterate that we demand proof you can support us and extract us once it's over. We may be sick of what Arachnos has become, but we won't be played for fools. -A' The 'A' is probably Amelee. But who is 'S'? Clue: Fortunata Amelee's ID With these transponders, badges, and codes, it shouldn't be too hard for a trained operative to impersonate Fortunata Amelee for a while. Debriefing Ah, the ID you got will be just the thing! Now, I'll have my agent begin her infiltration. I'll tell her comrades that she's been hiding from you here at Haven house. With my unimpeachable reputation, they'll have no reason to doubt me. This information on Weaver-1 is troubling, though. This is the second time he's come up. There may be something larger going on. 'Abduct' Fortunata Amelee a.k.a. Millia Briefing I just got word from my dear Millia. Oh, that's right, you don't know who that is, do you? Well, I'll tell you. Fortunata Millia is the infiltrator currently disguised as Fortunata Amelee, one of the leaders of the rebels you caught. Now, Millia says that she's found out who's trying to help the rebels. It's time for you to play the bad guy again and 'abduct' her. Mission Acceptance Don't expect much help from Fortunata Millia. She'll have to stay 'in character', as it were, to keep her allies convinced that she's really Fortunata Amelee Mission Objective(s) As long as you can remember that Fortunata Amelee is really Fortunata Millia, this shouldn't be that bad. * 'Abduct' Fortunata 'Amelee' ** Kidnap 'Amelee' ** Escape with 'Amelee'! You recovered Fortunata Millia from her infiltration mission. Debriefing Well, well, well. Fortunata Millia's information has been quite timely. If we can make supporting this little rebel band too costly for Longbow, while simultaneously removing those among them with damaging information, that should wrap things up quite nicely. I'll see what I can arrange for you. Oh, and don't worry about dear Fortunata Millia. I know that you'd appreciate discretion in our work as much as I do, so I've had her 'volunteered' for envenomation and transformation into a Tarantula Mistress. She's far too inexperienced to survive the process, and even if she did her mind will be shattered beyond measure by the extra treatments I'm having ordered. See? Out of the way and under the rug nice and easily. I do so enjoy tidying up the loose ends of a plan. It makes things feel complete, wouldn't you agree? Stop the rebels and recover the data Briefing With all the pressure you've put on the rebels, they've grown desperate. The survivors have halted their plan to attack, and are now trying to get out of the Isles alive. It's just too bad that there are people like you and I dogging their heels. They're about to meet with the one who's been helping them, to exchange information on Weaver-1 for freedom. Well, we can't let that happen, now can we? Oh, I should warn you. The person helping them is the heroine called Swan. You might want to be careful. Remember those reinforcements I mentioned? Now would be the time to gather them, if you haven't already. Mission Acceptance There are some extra restrictions. First, I suspect that the Rebels may try to run if things go badly. You'll have to catch the two remaining leaders, their names are Falks and Morrow. Remember that. If even one of them escapes, then you will have failed, and all of this will be for nothing. On top of that, you'll most likely need to take information the rebels provided from Swan herself. Mission Objective(s) How many of these hidden bases does Longbow have? Anyway, you know the drill here. No one escapes, and Swan's gotta go down. * Stop the Rebels ** Catch Falks ** Catch Morrow ** Get Data from Swan You caught the last of the rebels and defeated the Vindicator Swan Clue: Data on Weaver-1 This disk contains a good deal of data on the work Weaver-1 has done for Arachnos. Lots of technical details, though much of it is encrypted. The Rebels didn't trust Swan and Longbow too much. Notable NPCs * Swan (Elite Boss) Debriefing All the information is out of the hero's hands, all the leaders of the traitors are undergoing extensive interrogation, and you even managed to capture Swan and the data they took on Weaver-1. This is the second time Weaver-1's come up in association with Longbow's meddling. You know, I think there may be something going on here. Kidnap Wyvern Spy from Arachnos before Longbow can liberate him Briefing I've had the most shocking reversal. It seems that my Haven House unknowingly harbored a Wyvern operative! I don't know what the sneaky little fellow was doing, but he's been caught. However, my misinformed but well meaning charges have heard whispers that Longbow plans to come to the man's aid. All of this puts me in a bad situation. If this spy was here to investigate me, and Longbow gets him back, well, then I'll be useless to Arachnos once my true allegiance is out. And if he was after something else and Arachnos learns that I sheltered him in Haven House without knowing it, well, it's hardly likely they'll keep me around. So, I need someone to take this spy away from Arachnos before Longbow rescues him or Arachnos gets him to talk. Mission Acceptance Once you get this fellow out, then I can have some people I know pull the information out of him by hook or by crook. Well, probably by hook, mostly, but I won't bore you with details. Mission Objective(s) This should be the place they're holding the spy Phipps is so worried about. Looks like you got here before Longbow made their move. * Kidnap Wyvern Spy ** Kidnap the Spy ** Take Spy to Door You captured the Wyvern Spy Debriefing Well, those people I know got what I needed from that Wyvern agent. He wasn't here for me, which is nice. But he was here for something. He was sent to steal the personnel files on a number of new Bane Spiders. I can only wonder why. Still, this may bear further investigation. Something is in the air here that could be very dangerous to all of us. Stop Bane spider recruit capture Briefing I knew that Wyvern agent was part of something larger! I've just learned that Longbow agents have made an emphasis on taking Bane Spiders prisoner. They've even staged special missions just to capture Bane Spider recruits! Oh, we are in a pickle now. If Arachnos realizes that the Wyvern Agent we kidnapped might have been part of this operation, they'll be very cross with the both of us. We need to look into this ourselves. I need you to buy some time by stopping one of these raids before they get away with their target. Mission Acceptance You must get the Bane Spider Longbow is trying to catch out safely. The other Bane Spiders will know if he perishes. This all makes little sense. I know a bit about Bane Spiders. They're all linked in a strange fashion. Why, taking one prisoner would be foolish, since he could tell any other Bane Spider where he is at any time. So what are they up to? While you're busy, take out the Longbow team leader. You might find some information. Mission Objective(s) Longbow, Bane Spiders, and all this weirdness. What has Phipps gotten you into? * Protect Bane spider recruit ** Rescue Bane Spider ** Defeat Capture Leader ** Lead Bane Spider out You protected the Bane Spider from Longbow. Clue: A list and a dossier You found these documents on a Longbow officer. There's a list of potential targets, all of them Bane Spiders. All of them were inducted into Arachnos within the same week several years ago, are about the same age, and listed as natives of the Rogue Isles. The list and the orders to capture each target are signed by an Agent G. Ido. There's also a picture of a young man and a girl, taken several years ago. The girl's face is blurred out, and under the boy's face is the text: 'Figures, Hugo. Male. Caucasian. Picture taken 7 years ago, prior to Arachnos indoctrination.' From the background, it looks like the picture was taken near Haven House. Debriefing The information was very interesting. Hugo Figures... I know that name... Now, I remember! Oh, my, my, my. Hugo Figures. And I would be willing to bet that Agent 'G. Ido' would have to be his little girlfriend Gally Ido. Oh, I remember them. It's a sad little story I made happen. Hugo Figures and Gally Ido were both gifted children. Psionically, I mean. They'd found their way to each other, then to Haven House, and were on their way to escape the Isles. As soon as I realized their true capacity, I told Arachnos at once. Psychic children are quite a resource, you see. Lord Recluse has placed quite a bounty on them. I managed to catch Hugo Figures, but Gally Ido got away. Could she have come back for Hugo? Oh, how tender! We must make sure that she fails. You've done a great deal to help keep the people of the isles down and under the yoke of Arachnos. Good job. Check out Longbow attack on Crey Facility Briefing Longbow's stopped their capturing for the moment. Either they found Hugo, or they're confused by your interference. But I've learned that they've just attacked a Crey research facility. I think that it may be related, and want you to check it out. Mission Acceptance Your best bet is to find the head of research, a Dr. Nova. He might know what Longbow was after. Also, look for any notes Dr. Nova might have around. That might tell us even more than the Doctor himself. Mission Objective(s) Crey and Longbow are still fighting. Chances are they won't be willing to share Dr. Nova's data. * Search Dr. Nova's lab ** 2 pieces of research ** Find Dr. Nova You learned what Longbow was after. Clue: 'Their powers are remade...' Dr. Nova's unhinged ranting still echoes through your thoughts: 'It was only a matter of time until something like this would happen. Recluse was ingenious. He's had Arachnos gathering psychic children for years, and built two great forces, each army part of his strategy to fully control the forces that destroy all conquerors. The Fortunatas are his front line troops in a war against fate itself, and the Bane spiders the shock soldiers in a war on human free will. The children, their powers are remade. The girls have their sight adjusted into the future, but the boys, their powers are forced inward. They mind-control themselves, then link themselves to the other Bane Spiders. They are a vast network of self oppression, designed to enforce it's own loyalty. But what happens when a key is turned in a lock, and these barriers are unmade? What sort of beast might then arise as the fire of personal transformation leapt from mind to mind?' Clue: Dr. Nova's notes These seem to be some of Dr. Nova's notes about the device Longbow wanted: 'The device is nearly complete. They wanted a tool that could bypass mental barriers and overcome indoctrination in order to better extract information during interrogation, but I think I may have overdone it. Early tests went fine, until one of the subjects had a major emotional reaction to something during the procedure. The resulting change was astonishing. It's as if the subject's entire sense of self was opened up, and he was allowed to re-write his own consciousness. The implications are staggering. I must conduct more tests.' Clue: Dr. Nova's further notes These seem to be some of Dr. Nova's notes about the device Longbow wanted: 'I doubt that anyone truly understands what I have created here. It's subtly astounds even me. With the proper emotional trigger, I can do more than merely bypass a few mental blocks. I can open the consciousness itself, allowing the mind to edit it's own personality. Imagine all the damage that could be undone. Conditioning wiped away, prejudices annihilated. Or possibly, the ultimate form of self-destruction as a mind re-builds itself without mercy or compassion. All it would take is the right emotional trigger to begin the transformation...' Debriefing At a guess, I'd say that Longbow is trying to break Bane spider conditioning using Dr. Nova's device. I think Gally is trying to bring her boyfriend back. How adorable. But what Dr. Nova said about 'emotional triggers' and change sweeping like wildfire worry me greatly. And unfortunately, we still have to keep Arachnos from knowing about this, lest they know about our part in all this. We just have to figure out what their next move is. Mission Briefing Mission Acceptance Mission Objective(s) * Debriefing External Links *